The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for receiving both radio-frequency public broadcast signals and signals transmitted via a telecommunications network, and a system incorporating the same.
Public broadcast of for example television and radio signals utilising frequency modulation (FM) and/or amplitude modulation (AM) is well known. Domestic receivers for such signals are also well known and include television sets, video receiver/recorders, and a wide range of radio receivers. Such receivers typically comprise an in-built antenna to receive the signals, but this requires that the set be within range of a broadcast antenna broadcasting on a frequency capable of being received by the set. However broadcast of any given channel is typically geographically constrained limited both by the availability of suitable broadcast antennas, and regulatory approval to broadcast at a given frequency within a given geographic area. Increasing numbers of listeners/viewers take an interest in receiving local broadcast stations whether because of an interest in local issues, or because the local station addresses a particular interest group.
Where listeners/viewers move out of the broadcast area associated with such stations, whether temporarily by, for example, travelling on business or more permanently by, for example, moving home to a new area, then the listeners will no longer be able to receive the broadcasts.
More recently some formerly broadcast-only channels have become available via the Internet. In such an arrangement a personal computer is programmed to receive a digital signal stream via a telephone line to the home/office. The personal computer receives and decodes a signal and plays the received signal via the computer screen and/or loudspeakers. A wide range of formerly broadcast-only channels are available via the Internet in this way, as are an increasing number of xe2x80x9cchannelsxe2x80x9d which are available only on the Internet. These latter take advantage of the fact that such distribution via the Internet does not require a regulatory broadcast licence.
However a disadvantage with such an Internet radio arrangement is that it requires a fully functional personal computer typically with large display, keyboard etc. These are typically much more expensive than a conventional broadcast radio receiver to which consumers are accustomed.
The Invention seeks to provide an improved apparatus and method for receipt of public broadcast and Internet broadcast channels and which mitigates the problems associated with the prior art.
APPARATUS
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a broadcast receiving apparatus comprising: first apparatus arranged so as in a first mode to enable selection and receipt of a radio frequency broadcast channel; second apparatus arranged so as in a second mode to enable selection and receipt of a webcast channel over a telecommunications link.
Advantageously the apparatus can be used whether or not in range of a radio frequency broadcast transmitter, or whether or not a network connection is available.
In one preferred embodiment said telecommunications link is a wireline telecommunications link.
In a further preferred embodiment said wireless telecommunications link is a mobile wireless telecommunications link.
Advantageously, use of a wireless link facilitates mobile use of the receiver apparatus.
Preferably a change of mode is effected responsive to a measure of received radio frequency broadcast channel quality.
Advantageously, switching between modes can take place without user intervention.
In a preferred embodiment, said webcast channel is selected responsive to data received as part of a radio frequency broadcast received.
In a preferred embodiment, said broadcast channel is selected responsive to data received over said telecommunications link.
Advantageously, switching between modes can take place without user intervention.
Preferably said data is provided responsive to a channel selected in said second mode.
Preferably said data is provided responsive to location of said broadcast receiving apparatus.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a radio-frequency broadcast transmission apparatus comprising: apparatus arranged to modulate data associated with a broadcast channel on said broadcast channel and wherein said radio data comprises identification of a web address associated with said broadcast channel.
Preferably, said indication is indicative of a webcast channel.
The invention also provides for a telecommunications system comprising such broadcast receiving apparatus.
The invention also provides for a radio frequency broadcast system comprising such radio frequency broadcast transmission apparatus.
The invention also provides for a system for the purposes of digital signal processing which comprises one or more instances of apparatus embodying the present invention, together with other additional apparatus.
SIGNAL
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a radio-frequency broadcast signal arranged to carry a broadcast channel and additionally carrying data indicative of an associated web site.
Preferably, said indication is indicative of a webcast channel.
METHOD
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of effecting handoff between a radio-frequency broadcast and a telecommunications link comprising the steps of: receiving a broadcast signal from said antenna, said broadcast signal comprising a broadcast channel and associated data indicative of an ass ted webcast channel; establishing a connection over said telecommunication link; requesting a feed of said webcast channel over said telecommunications link.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of effecting handoff between a telecommunications link and a radio-frequency broadcast link comprising the steps of receiving a webcast channel over said telecommunications link, together with associated data indicative of an associated broadcast channel; tuning to said broadcast channel.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of operating a broadcast receiving apparatus comprising first apparatus arranged so as in a first mode to enable selection and receipt of a radio frequency broadcast channel, and second apparatus arranged so as in a second mode to enable selection and receipt of a webcast channel over a telecommunications link, said method comprising the steps of: selecting a first channel in a first of said modes: selecting a second channel in a second of said modes.
The invention is also directed to a method by which the described apparatus operates and including method steps for carrying out every function of the apparatus.
SOFTWARE
The invention is also directed to a program for a computer, comprising components arranged to perform each of the method steps.
GENERAL
The preferred features may be combined as appropriate, as would be apparent to a skilled person, and may be combined with any of the aspects of the invention.